valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Genetic Victims Society
The Genetic Victims Society was an organisation of people who felt they were 'victims' of secret government and privet genetic experiments; while this mostly consisted of first and second-generation cybrids, also included alts and even a few neo, some normal humans also claimed experimentation were performed on them despite showing no unusual abilities or physical alterations. Foundation The GVS was believed to be first founded in Boston in 2002 by cybrid Dan Rowley, aka Mole who later took an interest in the Mavericks operation in New York in 2003, in particular Mole tried to recruit Mynx as one of his first few members, however Volt never trusted him after finding out he and Zeroth had made contact with eachother, as well as being highly protective over Mynx at the time. While Mynx never joined the GVS, finding the society rather "sinister", Mole's ambition to unite experimented-upon humans and protest against the government's 'secret' projects gathered speed and a great deal of Cybrids from the original experiments and later 2nd-generation experiments came forth from across the world. Purpose Mole claimed that he was building safehouses and social aid for cybrids and other so-called 'genetic experiment victims', organizing and structuring the society as a form of support group. However Mole admitted that he also had a political point to make, and after protests from Mole's followers clashed with counter-protests from various other government lobby-groups, many claimed that Mole was purposefully rallying genetically-enhanced people to help Zeroth with his endgame. Splinter Groups After the Manhattan Incident the GVS seemed to go dark with Mole being elusive and difficult to trace, meanwhile several members of his original group began to question his morals and so-called 'charity work' with victims of genetic manipulation and at least three smaller groups of cybrid, alt and neo split from the group proper with their own agendas. Two of these groups tried to continue the supposed charity work preached by Mole, however one group; the Genetic Mistreatment Agency in Chicago was hit with severe "pro-norm" protests that asked why the charity group 'denied' normal humans seeking charitable aid. Another group in California known as the Empyrean Organisation was a lot more successful and worked closely with S.T.A.R. Force and also helped other local charities regardless of their genetic disposition. Other groups such as The Wanderers were little more than anti-human terrorists angry at the way they had been treated and seeing Mole as having betrayed them and their trust, The Washington Riots In late 2009 the GMA's owner and founder, a lizard-cybrid by the name of Margret Ngo was murdered which sparked a massive protest in Washington between 'pro-norm' groups who wanted a ban on charity groups who don't help normal humans, many even believing them to be satanic or evil and 'genetic victims' who believe their rights and liberties were under attack. The riot was so bad that several other superhuman parties, including Volt, Elliot and Anri were called in to help calm the situation. Category:Organisations